Lost Legends, New Heroes!
by Lonesome Dragon Half-Breed
Summary: As time passes, every legend is forgotten or spoken of lightly. Although, not all legends really end. Join Dranz and his friends with an adventure that I PROMISE you won't forget.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the sun falls and the night passes, the legend is forgotten. New, stronger dragons come in this era. As the world comes back together, little by little, the beings inhabiting it are separating. The fire, ice, thunder, earth, and time dragons have been peaceful for long enough, so too have the shadow, fear, poison, wind, and space dragons, but, one day, an evil aura swept through the planet and engulfed half the people with its influence.

Peace still kept the planet at balance for 200 years since then. Although, during that time, more and more of the Dark Enlightenment (the shadow, fear, poison, wind, and space dragons) had been making mischief throughout the world. Finally, the attack came.

The Dark Enlightenment had finally become prepared for the war. They had, somehow, found a way to amplify their powers through weapons. As the battle commenced by the elder's castle, the elder, Terrador, had ordered for one of their weapons to test.

As time grew with the war and more soldiers being added, the elder had finally come with answers. A special crystal had been put into a part of each of their weapons known as Enhancement Chrysalis. This crystal is so rare, that only 5 were ever known about.

One day, a spy, Helios Spire, was able to get into the enemy's base. Inside, he found a machine that seemed to duplicate the crystal. With him not having much time to move, he grabbed a sword sitting in a bin.

His return was with much praise as he carried the sword in a handmade sheath. He made his way through the crowd to the elder's home. Once there, he found out that it was possible to recreate the gem, but it took much power. This gave a thought to Helios' mind. (What if we used soul gems to power a machine to create our own?) After months of copying the designs from the enemy base, they finally made a machine of their own.

The war lasted for 30 years longer and Helios had finally settled down. 4 years later, he and his wife had finally bared a child… at the loss of Helios' wife. He named his son, Dranz Spire… the very name his wife had chosen.

5 years later, Dranz finally grew into his color. There was no shock when he found his son was part black part white. His wife being a shadow dragon and him being an ice dragon would definitely result in a hybrid of the Dark Enlightenment and the Burning Guidance. (named after what Ignitus had done for Spyro and Cynder) Helios knew his son's choices were his and his alone… all he could hope for was a bright future for him and that his son would live to see the day when peace was finally returned.

_WELL, I hope you all like the prologue… If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments. If there are some characters that you would like me to add beforehand, or would like to ask any questions about my story, please pm me and I will answer back as soon as possible. If you like this story, please follow. If you like my story later on, please favorite it. Again, I hope you like my story._

_~PEACE OUT~_


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday to me

_As soon as I uploaded the prologue, I chose to start on chapter one… hope you don't mind _

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday to me…

The fire danced as Dranz and his father chose to have an indoors s'mores party. As it being his son's 6th birthday, Helios had decided to give his son something really special. He had left a note in his son's room for when he left for work, but, for now, he was to relax and have fun with his son.

As another marshmallow burned, Dranz, with an annoyed voice, asked his father," How do you keep them from going black dad?" "What do you mean? I always make perfect marshmallows." "Yeah, dad, but how to you make them perfect?" he whined, getting more annoyed as yet another marshmallow burned. "Oh, nothing out of the usual… just need some ice to keep it from burning," he laughed with a grin.

Dranz was unsurprised. His father loved using his powers. He used his powers all the time when he used to work for the army. When he came home from work, he'd freeze just about anything in sight. Dranz got a face full of that and had to be chiseled, then heated up to get out! He almost ran out of air when they finally got him out. Other than that, he'd wake his son up by making snow fall in his room, and when he came back from school, he'd freeze the floor to go ice skating on.

About an hour later, Helios had to leave. He trusted his son, so he left him in the house alone. His son always knew to shut the curtains and leave the lights dim. When Helios left, Dranz waved good-bye. The joy of that moment right there was nearly impossible to break now. Sadly, the key word is nearly.

As his father turned around, Helios' shadow rose up into a living being. Before Dranz could warn him, the shadow dragon grabbed its knives and slit his father's throat. The shadow dragon turned to Dranz as he fell on his knees. With a sneer, the shadow dragon left in a cloud of dust, seaming to fade from existence. With one final tear to drop from the dragon's muzzle, he screamed unto the heavens, a shout of despair rising as the blood drained from his dead father's throat.

"WAKE UP DRANZ!" Dranz shot right up from the sudden yell. And once again, he was face to face with his natural alarm clock. Sarah Corrola, his sister by adoption, always woke him up like this. When he woke up, he always saw the same dark blue scales. With her bright blue horns, belly, and eyes, she chose to make the day even brighter than needed. She ripped down the curtains and let WAY too much sun into the room. The empty room seemed to reflect the sun's rays back into Dranz' half opened eyes. "Come on, today's moving day silly!" "Uh," Dranz groaned, "When did I hire an eight year old to wake me up?" "When I begged MY parents to move so you could find a better life somewhere…" Dranz was glad that she didn't say 'our' instead of 'my'. He never really liked them. There was only one thing he didn't like… he ALWAYS slept commando… "OUT" he screamed, not thinking of any consequences at the moment. When she started off on her front and hind legs, he yelled, "And stop doing that! No one has walked on all fours for over 200 years!" With nothing left to do, he let out a sigh and got dressed.

After a while of finding his favorite shirt, a shirt with black and white stripes going across the length of it, and some blue jeans, he grabbed a rusty old sword from the ground in which he slept on. He could still remember that note as clear as day.

**Dear Dranz,**

**Since this is your 6****th**** birthday and you still seem to have not found your power, I have given you my sword. You know the one. The very sword I was able to take from the Dark Enlightenment when I was young. Or at least young****er****. I have put this very sword under your bed. I'm sorry if it's a little rusty. Terrador has had that thing in his building for months…. The old coot probably left it in water then laid it out in the sun. No one was able to find out what its power was, and we can't find yours.**

** With this realization, I hope that you treat this sword well as if it were your own self being used to defend others. I hope this sword will be able to save a life one day, because I want to be there when it happens. This sword should not be used other than defense. No one knows if this sword should be stable enough to keep at hand. The only reason I trust you with it is because you have your mother's heart. She always knew when something was wrong or when that very person was in trouble. She could make even a hopeless man believe in miracles.**

**Anyways, I hope you keep this sword as close as your very wings. Even when you can't soar through the heavens, I want to see that sword even cut through a tornado. When I get back from work, I want to see your face when you hold that sword up high. I want to know that you enjoy my gift more than I ever did.  
**

**With dreams of both powers shining bright**

**Your father, Helios**

Even the thought of that very note made him shed a tear. He missed his father. The only thing he missed more at this point was the bed, though. His spine felt like a stone pole! The pain was that unbearable!

When Dranz came into the living room, he was greeted by Sarah with a warm smile. His adoptive parents however… they didn't pay the tiniest bit of attention to him. They never did. When they adopted him at the age of 10, they had him take care of Sarah because they had finally gotten fed up with the baby's crying. Who would have guessed a 2 year old would have the lungs of an opera singer?

When Reggie and Regina Corrola, Sarah's mother and father, left, Sarah just blurted out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRANZ!" Afterwards, she gave him a warm hug and ran to her old room. When she came back, she had a present all wrapped up. When Sarah handed him the gift, he ripped it open and found a dream catcher inside. Dranz grinned, but still gave the dream catcher back. "When are you going to give up on giving me a dream catcher every year? You know I don't use these things! And besides, you've given it to me before and it still doesn't work." In a low, almost sorrowful voice, Sarah whispered, "I just want the dream to go away… the one about your father…"

He knew she had her heart in the right place, including the same nightmare came every year on his birthday, but there just wasn't anything for it. He could only hope that after the past 10 years of the same dream, his torture would finally come to an end.

"COME ON WE GOTTA GET MOVIN' YOU TWO!" yelled Reggie from outside the door. He was always in a rush… just because they were ice dragons didn't mean they had to be absolutely perfect on their timing… and yet, they did it almost every day…

With one final sigh, Dranz closed the door to the old house with a final prayer. They walked to the mail box then flew off to the new house. The only thing Dranz could hope for was that the new school had some people that wouldn't give him a hard time for his appearance.

_Well guys, I have finished chapter 1. Again, I really hope you guys give me some advice on my story… I hope it was a little better than the prologue… ANYWAYS, just like last time, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments. If you have any suggestions on characters, I would love to hear about them because I am at a blank, so please pm me if you have any ideas. I will also give a shout out if you do unless you want to keep yourself anonymous. If you have any questions about my story, I will answer you back as soon as I can. And, once again, I hope you all have a great day. Until next time,_

_~PEACE OUT~_


	3. Chapter 2: A Strange Trio

_Well, as you all know, we left off with Dranz and Sarah leaving the house. I chose to try to go to a second point of view instead of returning to them. I just thought that y'all would want to know what other characters would be in this story._

_Dranz ~ we have other characters? ~ Lonesome ~ of course we do. This is a STORY after all… ~ Sarah ~ well then who are they? ~ Dranz ~ … didn't dad say you were grounded? ~_

_Sarah ~ same with YOU! ~_

_(With argument in the background)_

_You'll find out what… that… is all about later, but, for now, let's get on with the story!_

Ahead of Dranz and Sarah was an unimaginable city called Tsunamica. This city was twice as big as Warfang, but had less value in its name. This city was named after the woman that founded the land. Although she did not live to see the day her town grew up, they still named the city after her and built a statue right in the middle of it.

In the high school, everyone was in the middle of work. Most students are either having tests at this time or are having lunch. This particular dragon, however, is having a nap. "CYRUS BLANE!" the dragoness exclaimed, "I told EVERYONE in this classroom that they had to stay awake or they would be sent to detention. Where is the list that just so happens to exclude you from this rule?" The shadow dragon rose up his head. Drool split between the desk and his muzzle. As he wiped his light brown eyes and removed the drool from his black scales, he said, "Somewhere in my last dream… by the way, if you weren't a teacher, I'd slap you and walk out of here." The teacher had finally lost her nerve. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

Cyrus was not usually like this. He actually liked history to a point. The problem was that he spent all of his time studying for a math test that he despised. He was just having a problem getting the class done and over with… math annoyed him that much.

To describe Cyrus more, he has a dark blue underbelly and bent back horns. He almost never had trouble with a teacher and always had a fun thought or two on his mind… speaking of which. He dove into the shadows and followed them until he reached a certain classroom with a friend of his in it. When he noticed the coast was clear, he dove right in.

Here we meet Skiler Jones. Being a thunder dragoness, she had golden scales with a white underbelly and horns. Her eyes were a light yellow and she was always cheery with a quick speech. NOT! She is actually not so cheery. She mostly talks slow and doesn't have much cheer in her tone. Most teachers think it's because she's depressed so they send her to the counselor 4 times a week. The spiny points from her head to her tail actually limp down to the left part of her body, concealing part of her left eye. Her horns also point downward, almost straight toward the ground.

"So, can anyone tell me who, supposedly, saved us from a purple tyrant, Malefor, according to legend?" the teacher questioned. No one answered because they all knew who was going to answer first. Skiler raised her hand. "Yes Skiler?" he asked. "That would be the two heroes known as Spyro and Cynder… at least… according to legend." The teacher smiled but was worried because of the lack of speed in her voice. "Thank you Skiler, and would you mind going to the counselor after class? We just want to make sure nothing's wrong. Skiler sighed and said," That's-ok-teach! I-was-just-unsure-of-the-answer-to-the-question." With a sigh of relief, the teacher sat back down and continued teaching.

'Hey, Skiler,' someone spoke in her head, 'how would you like to get out of class in about… say… 10 seconds?' She nodded lightly and felt different suddenly, as if she had no control of her body anymore. "Ma'am," she spoke, "Do-you-mind-if-I-go-to-the-restroom-really-quick?" The teacher looked at the clock and asked, "How bad?" Skiler raised her right hand to her chin. "Hmm, ok, I'll let you leave early. Just don't forget the homework tonight." Skiler nodded and stormed out of the door with the speed only a thunder dragon could have.

Around the corner, she stopped and started to laugh. A few seconds later, her shadow split and formed into the shape of a male dragon. As Cyrus started to laugh, Skiler started to giggle like mad. "Alright, Sky, you can stop. There aren't going to be any teachers here for at least 2 minutes," he noted. She abruptly stopped and said, "Thank the elders…" The very thought of her being so childish made her cringe.

"So," Cyrus started, "what's the info you got today?" "Well," she thought, "The shadow dragons, excluding you of course, have been thinking about controlling the teachers and making them let us all out of class early, but they fear that they'll, later, expel all of them… including since shadow dragons can't control other shadow dragons. That means the principle is able to make sure that they can't finish it before the final bell rings." "Well that sucks… our principle needs to lighten up though. We haven't been able to have fun since we started going here!"

About a minute later, they finally came to the last subject of the school. Skiler said," By the way, apparently, we're getting a new student by tomorrow… hopefully it isn't another female. We have so many females in this school that I'm surprised they haven't made this a girl's only school…" "Well, I doubt it," Cyrus said. "Oh, by the way, you might want to move a little to the right." As soon as Skiler moved, a backpack came straight from the sky to the ground. "My turn to grab it," Cyrus said, "and lucky me, he even lightened the load today!"

They walked over to the next class of the day. When they came into the room, they found a space dragon upside down in a desk. This dragon had a light hue layer of scales. His underbelly and horns were a scarlet red, while his eyes, although closed, was known to be a lighter shade of black. His eyes were light enough for you to see his pupils. His saggy pants, which are the only things he's ever worn, went up to his knees. "Dude, for the name Clutch, you sure are a cluts!" Cyrus said with a massive grin on his face. "Oh shut up… at least I made it in the chair..," said Clutch McKinley. Although, saying that didn't seem to do anything to his friends' sudden case of laughter. So, while watching them try to get themselves together, he kept struggling in his chair as if he were caught by an anaconda.

Mr. Quake, the teacher of the class, stood up. His muscular body, covered by his green scales and light green underbelly, and walked over to Clutch McKinley. "OH NO! PLEASE! LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED, I COULDN'T WALK FOR A MONTH! GET AWAY!" Clutch screamed. Mr. Quake, instead of pulling on his legs, pulled the desk in half. Lucky for Mr. Quake, he ordered a pull-apart desk for such an occasion. Although, he didn't expect it happen this quickly.

"Well," Clutch said with embarrassment, "Thank you… I guess…" Even under his light hue scales, you could STILL see his beet red face. Mr. Quake just stood there for a second. Then, he put the desk back together and sat back in his desk. "Alright, everyone, into your seats before the bell rings… you don't want to look like you were on time for once do you?" so, they sat in their desks as if they had been there for detention. Just as they sat there, as if on purpose, they all sighed and said, "This is going to be ONE slow day."

_Back to our friends in their new house_

"Well! Here we are team!" Reggie said with a grin on his face. Dranz looked around and was pretty impressed. The house had a pretty nice look to it. The living room was pretty big, the kitchen seemed to be up to date with the world, and the dining room had a good sized table… the place even came with its own plates. He couldn't see how Reggie was able to get this room for suck a cheap price of 800 gems… THAT WAS A BARGAIN!

"So," Dranz said, "who did you kill for this place?" Reggie gave him the evil eye and said, "I happened to have gotten this place for this cheap for a reason. For one, there isn't much land for this area," Dranz didn't mind that because he didn't go outside much anyways. "We have to pay for our own electricity," Nothing wrong with that since it would be torture for Reggie alone. "OH! And you're going to have to share a room with Sarah." Dranz finally found out the awful part of this situation. He had to share a room with the very child that annoyed him since he was ADOPTED!? He had to find a way out of it… but not now, later… he was too tired to actually try to do it today.

"Now," Reggie said, "Back to reality." He spun straight around with a glare of pure evil. Dranz could tell he was holding this anger for a while. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU SCREAMED AT MY DAUGHTER? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE FOR YOU TO TELL HER TO GET OUT?" Dranz was afraid of this. This was the very problem he was afraid was going to happen. "Dad," Sarah said, Pulling him out of yet another jam, "I walked in on him while he was changing… sorry…"

Mr. Corrola had a face as red as blood. This explosion might have just killed them. Luckily, he pulled back. "You two are to go to your rooms and are grounded for a MONTH!" Sarah was confused. "Wait," she said, "what did I do?" Reggie said, "If he actually had a reason to yell at you, the very person that has been acting as your guardian since you were 2, then there is a reason to ground you. Now, march to your room.

After dinner and taking a shower, he walked in the room and noticed there was only enough room for one bed… he could not sleep commando any more. "So," Dranz asked, still getting dressed in the closet, "How's the new house so far?" she said nothing. "Are you there?" Dranz asked. He opened the door to find that she was already sound-asleep. "Well," he yawned, "I have pants on… might as well go to bed." He crawled in bed and closed his eyes. "Good night Dranz," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Good night Sarah" he gave her a hug then drifted off to sleep.

_WELP, we found out why they were grounded_

_I finally got a full list of names for the characters in my story :D_

_Although, I still have a sneaking suspicion that you guys are going to start bombarding me with messages on the last bit…_

_Well, you know what I gotta do. If you like what I'm doing so far, please continue reading later. I promise, the story will be better._

_If you find anything… strange… about my story or any advice, please put it in as a comment. I do read them… _

_Although, the only one I have so far is : ) and I appreciate it._

_If you have any questions about my story, please pm me and I'll answer back as FAST as I can._

_Well, I'll be bringing up Chapter 3 up soon…_

_I just hope that I'm not too caught up working to let you guys see it._

_Until next time,_

_~PEACE OUT~_

… _and rolo… I'm on a sugar high. lol_


	4. Chapter 3: A Fighter After All

_MAGNIFICENT! I finally have time to continue this story!_

_We left off with… you know what, if you've been reading so far, you know exactly what's been happening._

_If you haven't read my other few chapters, then WOW… you're even lazier than me… and I'm seriously lazy people…_

_Is there anything else I wanna say… umm… guess not… OH! By the way, I'm not bringing up any new characters this chapter… I don't count teachers…_

_More characters will be coming up in the next chapter. This chapter is mostly for info… _

_Well, I don't wanna keep wasting your time… ON WITH THE STORY *epic face*_

Shadows danced as they surrounded Dranz with horrors. The very thoughts of death, murder, and evil were being filled in his mind. They were awful thoughts… yet he loved it. The very thought of fear filling others gave him a thrill. The trill was so great, that nothing from this planet would be able to wake him from his paradise!

"DRANZ!" and yet, once again, he had concluded that Sarah was not from this world… although, her scream seemed to be of fear! He forced his eyes open to find that… Sarah was bleeding.

"By the Ancestors, Sarah, what happened!?" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, hiding in a corner of the room. "Sarah, what's wrong?" She said nothing. All she did was crawl even deeper into the corner. "Sarah, please, what's wrong… what happened…" She raised her head and said, "Y-you mean you don't remember…" Dranz had absolutely no clue what she was talking about. Sarah could tell from the look on his face. "You got up last night and went to the kitchen… I thought you were getting a snack so I followed… y-you came back to the room with a knife in your hand…" Dranz looked around and found said item. It had blood on it… Dranz didn't need to hear any more.

He went into the kitchen, washed the knife, put it back, and then grabbed some crystals for Sarah. Luckily for them, Sarah's parents wouldn't wake up for **anything**! They could sleep through somebody screaming bloody murder… although, that could have happened if Sarah hadn't awoken Dranz. She was lucky... although, it did seem strange that he was having that dream and was doing that while sleeping. He had to do something about that dream…

He walked into the bedroom, gave Sarah the crystals, then started hanging up the dream catchers that he had been saving from all of his birthdays. Afterwards, he told Sarah what he was dreaming while he was asleep. "Oh my…" Sarah said, finally out of the corner and fully healed of her wounds, "well… why were you having the dream…" Dranz dropped his head in an annoyed fashion. He raised it back up and said, "I don't know. Although, it does seem pretty strange that such a dream would come up AND I attacked you in my sleep." Dranz yawned, and then went to the bed. Sarah did the same, but she made sure to sleep in a spot that she could work with. There was just enough room to get up and run with. If that didn't work, she would have a place to hide for a while.

Dranz woke up with the same pest staring him in the face. The dream hadn't come back up last night, so he thought it was gone for good… He had quite a surprise when Sarah showed him what happened.

"What the fuck… is happening…" he looked on the walls only to find that all of the dream catchers had been destroyed from the inside out. Sarah's parents didn't wake up until late in the day… so they couldn't have done it. Whatever was happening here was not normal. He could only guess what was REALLY happening. "Dranz, what happened?" "I don't know, Sarah, but the guessing game will have to wait until later. We have school today. Remember?" So, they got dressed, ate some breakfast, and flew to their school.

To Dranz, most of the day was a bore. He had just been to World History, Biology, and Algebra, classes that interested him, and, yet, he was bored. 'Well', he thought to himself, 'at least nobody's making fun of me yet.' He had been expecting an onslaught of insults and threats, but seemed to have met quite a few nice people so far. He checked his schedule and found that his next class belonged to a teacher named Mr. Quake. He could only guess that he was an earth dragon from the name. This class seemed to be in the Battle Training 101 room… all he read was 'Everyone Kick Dranz' ass room'…

He walked into the room pretty early to find that only the teacher was there. He looked up from his paper work to say, "Yes? What can I help you with?" "Well," Dranz started, "I'm, apparently, a new student in your class. See?" He showed Mr. Quake the paper, placing it on his desk. "I see… well, welcome to my class Mr. Spire! I hope you have a bit of fun in here. It's interesting enough as it is, but I think we can add a shadow dragon with some white on him!" Dranz was afraid of him saying that. "Actually Mr. Quake," he began, "I'm not a shadow dragon."

Suddenly, a portal had opened up right above Dranz. "Move a little please," Mr. Quake said. Dranz gladly complied as a dragon, about his age, fell through the portal and landed exactly where he was standing just seconds ago. "MAN, I've got to work on my landings…" the dragon said, rubbing his head in pain. He turned around to find Dranz staring at his blade. "Um… can I help you?" Dranz left his daze and said, "No, I'm good… you have quite a weapon right there…" The dragon smiled, laughed, and then said, "Thanks. By the way, my name's Clutch!" He stretched out his hand, but Dranz didn't take it. "I'll pass on the hand shake," he said, "and my name is Dranz, Dranz Spire.

Dranz looked back at the teacher and said, "By the way, I actually have no power that I've found. I've never been able to figure it out. So, if you're class revolves around a dragon's elemental power, I'm going to need to know where to go to change classes." Mr. Quake just smiled and laughed. "Now why would you think such a thing? I have a class filled with dragons of all kinds! I even have a few albino dragons too!" All Dranz could do NOW was trust him. 'What now,' he thought, 'but to just sit in a desk. He started looking for one when, suddenly, his body started moving on its own. He could only remember this happening to him one other time, but he was hoping it wasn't what he thought.

The force kept walking him to a desk until he sat down. The force left just as soon as a dragon came to the classroom door. "Hey, man," he started saying, "If you wanted my spot so bad, why didn't you just say so?" Dranz was immediately confused. The dragon laughed, looked at Dranz, and then dove into the ground. A shadow dragon… 'He's probably going to force me out of his chair' Dranz thought. The shadow dragon went into his shadow, and then talked to him in his mind. "Hello buddy," the shadow dragon laughed, "I hope you like my trick, because it gets better every YEAR! At least, that's what my peers say.

He leaped out of Dranz' shadow and sat down. "The name's Cyrus! I already know your name Dranz! I'm an all seeing wizard!" Dranz didn't believe it. Not even the slightest bit of surprise came from his face. "… Alright… I see you don't believe me… I got part of your memories from your mind to learn it…" Again, Dranz stayed silent. "ALRIGHT, I was listening to the conversation while I was in the area…" Dranz just had to smile. The guy was like a book of corny jokes.

He sat there smiling for a second then stopped. He had noticed a third walk into the room. He sighed, and then whispered, "Look out. We're about to have a load of words blown at us." The dragoness was not amused. "For your information," she started, "I'm not one of those "happy-go-lucky" kinds of dragons. I happen to be the world's only known electric dragon that doesn't talk fast." Dranz' scales seemed to change colors for a second. Changing from a half black, half white dragon to a red and white dragon was no easy feat… including since he's BLACK! You could tell he was blushing that bad.

"The name's Skiler. Most people just call me Sky for short." She walked to the corner of the room, sat down, and laid down her head, not saying another word. Dranz was absolutely stunned. A space dragon that couldn't work with portals, an electric dragon on a slow pill, and a shadow dragon, which usually stay out of most people's sights, making corny jokes… The class had just become a whole lot more interesting.

It seemed to Dranz that the class started off like all the others. The teacher introduced him, asked him to "give them your life story," (leaving out the part of his birth parents dying and how) as well as introducing Dranz to the other students. Finally, the class could begin.

"Alright class," Mr. Quake said, "Yesterday, we learned a few new techniques. Today, I'd like you to test those skills. Dranz, I would like you to practice on one of our practice dummies for now. Later, I'll have you come to my classroom and I'll teach you the skills I taught the other students so far." Mr. Quake created a hole in the wall to show a path to the training course.

The inside seemed basic enough. Moving training dummies, basic practice weapons, and the teacher's room to watch in. (would you want to stand outside and accidentally get in the way, looking for a better spot to watch in?) He continued to look around until he found something he had never seen before, a giant, iron training dummy. It seemed to have been able to be controlled from another part of the school. "I see you are interested in 'The Iron Titan'," Mr. Quake said. "Only one person has ever defeated that thing. It took him hours to take it down, but he still persisted." Dranz looked at the titan and then back at his teacher and asked, "What color was this dragon?" Mr. Quake paused, thought, and then answered, "I believe he was a purple dragon… but he wasn't able to use any of his elemental powers on this dummy…" "Why?" "The iron titan is absolutely unaffected by any of the elemental powers… we've tried. He's able to break out of ice magic, he's heat resistant so fire magic doesn't work, thunder magic doesn't work because the titan is basically a giant electric rod and can just absorb it, we've basically tried everything and he still kept standing and moving."

Dranz was astonished! A dummy that wasn't affected by any magical powers… you'd have to be very skilled at not using powers to be able to even get this thing TIRED… the only real training he could think of at the time was when his father taught him how to defend himself. "Alright, Dranz," Mr. Quake interrupted, "it's time to see what you know right now." Dranz walked over to the training dummies while the teacher went into the other room.

When he was in, Mr. Quake pulled a lever inside, starting the simulation. Dranz started off trying to swipe at the dummy with his claws, a basic move his father had taught him, but the dummy blocked it off easily. As the dummy took his turn to attack, Dranz hopped from one spot to the next, avoiding every swing. This kept going for about 3-4 minutes until Dranz got bored and started to fly above the dummy. "What on earth is this kid doing?" Mr. Quake wondered. When he reached the roof, Dranz folded in his wings and nosedived, aiming at the dummy. However, just before he reached the dummy, he made a mid-air front-flip, cutting the dummy in half with the spines on his body.

When Mr. Quake came out of the room, he was astonished at what this dragon could do without powers. "Not too bad for a rookie. Although, when you were flying, in a real fight, they would have flown after you. You can get better, but ONLY if you agree to practice with me tonight at… say… 7:30?" Mr. Quake seemed to have an odd gleam in his eye… a gleam that Dranz had seen only once before… he just couldn't pin point it. In the end, he agreed with the practice, allowing the students to start their own challenges. Dranz chose to go hide in the back, watching and learning what he could from the instructions he heard and learning from the mistakes the others had made.

… _Well… I finally got this chapter done… sorry I haven't written anything in a while… I guess I got bored… I don't know_

_ANYWAYS! It seems we have a bit of a challenger on the field. I wonder where Dranz gets his fighting skills from C:_

_Well! It seems that just about raps up this chapter of the story. I'm probably going to get another chapter up here in a bit, but, for now, I'M GONNA GO EAT DINNER!_

_I hope your days are good, and your luck, better. I'll be back sooner or later XD until then,_

_**~PEACEOUT~**_


End file.
